Rosario Plus Nephilim
by Striker Studios
Summary: Noah Burns, a normal boy - Well, apart from being the most skillful fighter on his howntown - He lived his life like any young fighter, until one day his father enrolled him in a new school after his most recent expulsion. Now he must survive to this crazy school full of monsters while he tries to deal with the cazy chicks that want to get into his pants! OCxHarem (Possible Lemon)


"Yokai Gakuen" Normal Speeches

'_A School for Monsters' Normal Thoughts_

"**This is quite a scaryyy~ school!"** Beasts, Higher Beings, and Demonic entities' Speeches.

'_**But it's also a place where a bunch of hormonal teens meets each other!'**__ Beasts, Higher Beings, and Demonic entities' Thoughts_

"**Nova Ark!"** Special Attacks, Spells and Techniques

**Prologue**

**The Fighter, The Yokai and the Vampire.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The night-time has begun and the pitch-black sky adorned with countless stars and the ever-present natural satellite shined above the land brightly.

In a old and dreadful factory abandoned that was located a couple of miles away from London, a huge amount of people were assembling to watch, participate and make gambles on a exotic and classical (and pretty much illegal) street fight tournament.

Tonight the fans were witnessing a very special event in front of them.

"Hey, is this real?! My eyes aren't fooling me, are they?!"

"No, dude... What we're seeing is real!"

"How is it possible for that child to be able to beat them all without breaking a sweat?!"

"He's not human!

The reason behind all the commotion on the part of the audience was a young fighter who had managed to defeat each of the opponents who had set foot in the ring.

The teen was a handsome young man with an attractive face; he has messy silver hair with an ahoge and bright blue eyes, and he has a fairly tanned and relatively muscular body, possessing well-developed abdominal and chest's muscles along with strong arms and legs. He clothes consisted in a white short-sleeved T-shit with a black pants and dark-blue sneakers.

Also— He has a stunning grin full of confident on his face while he was dodging several blows of three different opponents at the same time without even trying! Something like that couldn't even be possible for normal humans, let alone a teen of all people!

"Just what is he?! What in the world is he?!" A fighter growled in frustration as he tried to land a hit but the teen just jumped backwards casually with both hands on the pockets of his pants.

"I don't know and I had seen a couple of weird guys on my life" A brawler replied back panting.

"Who care what he is?! Look at him, he is just a pretty boy and yet he is kicking our asses?! That's just infuriating if you ask me!"

While the three men were discussing about their opponent's battle prowess despite his young age, said teen just tilted his head in confusion as he scratched his left cheek with a laid-back look.

"Hey, guys!" He said catching the men's attention "If you want to leave the ring then could you do that already… There is no shame in giving up" He said with a cheerful grin and without ill intent… The other guys misunderstood him though.

"WHY YOU, COCKY BRAT…!"

"DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOO STRONG FOR US, HUH?!

"YEAH, I WILL BRING YOU DOWN AND THEN I AM GOING TO DESTROY THAT PRETTY FACE OF YOUR!"

The silver-haired teen flinched at those words and scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile "Sorry about that, I think my phrasing still has room to improve. I was just saying that, since you weren't trying to attack, maybe you didn't want to fight at all" He tried to apologize with the three men but it was too late.

The three brawlers jumped forward at the teen with mighty roars of fury and with all the intention to take him down.

The teen sighed "Well, I guess it can't be helped" He said with a carefree attitude as he adopted a battle stance. "Anyway, at least they have some motivation to finally go all out and fight me!" He added with a wild grin on his face as he galloped towards them.

The next thing that happened was too fast to be perceived by the human eye (unless the people didn't blink). The silver-haired teen masterfully evaded all hits and counterattacked with a rapid series of blows at high-speed.

"DERYAAAH!"

The sound was similar to a shotgun basting someone. The strength behind every single blow presented itself in the form of mighty gales of wind that launched the three men to the factory's wall, leaving human sized print with their form.

"No way…"

"He beat them all!"

"So fast!"

All the people were stunned and stared in shock at the sudden events. It was hard to blame them though since it was unlikely that a single teenager could defeat three fully-grown men so fast without even trying. And the speed displayed by the silver-haired guy surpassed even the likes of Olympic athletes; a barrage of blows that could destroy walls of steel easily moving at sub-sonic speeds.

"… Huh? That's it?" The teen said blinking in confusion as he saw the three men on the wall "I thought they were going to put a good fight but it seems that I was wrong" He stated with a light frown and sighing in annoyance "Well, I have to return to my house before Dad finds out that I'm not in my room. See ya later guys~!" The teen made a peace sign with his hand and left the ring to collect his reward.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Thirty Minutes Later)**_

The teenager arrived home quickly thanks to a friend who decided to help him so he had no trouble finding transportation and since it was too late, there was not much traffic on the streets.

"Thanks for the ride, Chris!" The silver-haired boy said goodbye to his friend and entered the main courtyard of his house... If a mansion larger than Google Headquarters can be considered a house per se!

The teenager's home was a gigantic mansion with a beautiful front yard that had a collection of Greek and Post-Christian statues. There was a large garden and bush formed into different figures, from animals to simple people. The main building was a large complex, a multi-story mansion with European Renaissance design; there were many more places in the mansion domains including a large forest, several swimming pools, warehouses and gyms.

In short, it was a mansion worth of aristocrats.

"Great! No one is awake… That means I can sneak inside my room without being caught by Dad or our maids and butlers" The teen said with a grin as he walked silently through the corridors of the gigantic mansion without making a sound.

Even the interior of the mansion was impressive because there were all kinds of decorations worthy of high class people. There were armor adorning the corridors, multiple pictures with images of relatives and ancestors and many more things.

With so many things, it was clear as crystal that this teen was not the average street fighter but some sort of a high-born child from an aristocratic family! – Though it seems like he was a black sheep so far.

The silver-haired teen slipped through the huge pillars that supported the large ceiling and headed to a large room to shorten the time required to get to his room. However, a certain person was waiting for him in that place.

"Well, here you are… Care to explain why are up so late in the night, Noah?"

A stern yet mature and powerful voice was heard by the teen, which got paled like a ghost.

'_Oh crap, Dad knew I was out the mansion!' _He thought as he turns his sight to the man before him.

He is a tall man with slightly tan skin and a muscular body; he has long brown hair that reaches up to his shoulder, with a short beard, and purple eyes. The outfit he wore consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt with a dark vest and dark trousers and brown shoes.

"Hehe… Hi, Dad! What are you doing up so late?" The silver-haired teen – Noah – replied with a pitiful attend to change the subject of the conversation.

The father of the teen just glared at him "I asked first, boy. Now, answer the goddamn question!"

"Well… You see… The thing is that Chris and I… We just were hanging up with a group of friends to watch a movie! Yeah, that's what we do!" Noah said nervously by the man's stern and strict look, which only got worst.

"Don't give me that crap, boy. I know that you were fighting on those meaningless street fights like every night" The man stated with a steel-like glare but soon enough his gaze softened and he sighed "Truly, I don't see why you like to fight so much. You should be more concerned in your studies" He said while sitting in a sofa.

"But Dad, I don't want to be a scholar! I want to be a professional martial artist and travel around the world!" Noah shot back with a rather childish tantrum making the older man to frown deeply.

"I'm not saying you can't be a martial artist, son, but you first need to have a good education so that you have a backup plan if your dream for some reasons presents certain _complications_ and you suddenly change your mind" The older man replied severely while drinking some water.

"Yeah, yeah. I know…" The boy just folded his arms and made a childish pout.

The brown-haired man sighed. "Look, son. You already are a fifteen year old young man, it's time to take some responsibilities and mature" He said while he took a file from a table next to the sofa. "Starting tomorrow a bus will come to pick you up to attend a new school since you were expelled from the previous one... Although that happened on the last day of school and it didn't cause educational complications as repeat the year, you will need to behave yourself in the next one"

"WHAT?! DAD, ARE YOU GONNA SENT ME TO A MILITARY BOARDING SCHOOL?!" Noah yelled with a shiver running through his spine "Please, anything but that! I'm still traumatized by those creepy-looking doctors and their… Needles!" He begged the man with fearful face.

The man sweat-dropped at his son's fear for needles "Noah… I'm not gonna sent you to a boarding school"

"Ah, ok… So, which kind of school I will attend?" He asked with his arms wrapped on the back of his head, returning to his laid-back and carefree self.

'_That was a persona 180º spin!'_ The man thought with a stupefied look but he shook his head to clear his mind, it was neither the time nor the place to think about his son's quirks. "I enrolled you to a school located on Japan. Its name is Youkai Gakuen" The man stated firmly and the teen nodded "An old friend of mine is the headmaster of that institute and he allowed you to attend there to have a proper education so I hope you WILL behave, understood?"

"Yeah, Dad…" Noah said with a deep sigh.

"Good, you will meet him tomorrow you will go in the private jet that will take you to Japan. The you will go to the Bust Station designated. You are dismissed" The man said with a nod.

Make no mistake. Noah doesn't really want to leave his home to attend a private school full of arrogant people but he knows he needed to get a good education and a college degree if he wanted to start his career as a martial artist. That was the deal he made with his father a couple of years ago.

The idea of going to a private school would be a challenge for the young fighter but at least there he will be able to make new friends and possibly find some good rivals in sports clubs.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(A few days)**_

_**JAPAN.**_

Already in the morning, Noah found himself in the bus station waiting for the supposed vehicle that will transport him to the school his father enrolled him in.

He was wearing a school uniform that consisted in a white shirt with a black tie beneath a green blazer, brown pants and gold-colored sneakers. Also, he made some modification to the uniform; the blazer was unbuttoned, his pants have a cut shred on the right leg and he has a pair of fingerless gloves in each hand. His schoolbag looked reminiscent more to a vagabond bag rather than a regular backpack.

"Haaah~…! This is too boring~" He yawned as he was playing with a street dog to kill the boredom and while he appreciated the company of the canine, Noah was starting to lose his fight against the boredom.

"Arf…! Arf!" The dog replied, barking in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. The bus should be here but for some reasons it hasn't come yet… I wonder why" The silver-haired guy said nonchalantly as he _talked_ with the dog.

"Arf! Arf! Arf!" The dog shot back with a bemused look.

"Mmm…? Now that you mentioned it, I guess it's my fault since I appeared here way _too early_" The teen chuckled recalling that he has been in the station for several _hours_ because he made an error when he programmed his clock alarm. Heck even the maids and butlers told him it was too early but he simply ignored them. "Meh, no harm is done. Besides, the bus will come here eventually, don't ya think?" Noah added with a toothy grin, gaining a bark from the canine animal.

In that instant, a creepy-looking Bus appeared literally out of nowhere as if it just materialized from the void itself or teleported.

"The heck…?" The teen jumped slightly with surprise as he glanced at the vehicle with puzzled look. "I could've sworn this thing wasn't here a moment ago…" He muttered with confusion but he shrugged and walked right to the entrance, thinking it was just a visual illusion made from his lack of perception. How wrong he was.

When the front door of the bus opened, Noah saw the bus driver in all his glory and he can tell by just a single glance that this guy was as creepy as his vehicle though the teen was completely unfazed by the man appearance and entered the bus with a cheerful grin.

"**Good Morning. This is the bus that will transport you to Yokai Gakuen, young man"** The Bus Driver said with a distorted and almost demonic voice as he held a dark grin on his face.

"Hi, there~! My name's Noah Burns, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Creepy-looking Bus Driver!"

"**A bold one, aren't you? I like that, kid. You can enter now" **The man chuckled at the boy's cheerfulness and lack of tact as he gestured at the seats. **"You are lucky because I already picked up a student before you so you can try and befriend him… If you can"** The Bus Driver said without losing his dark grin, pointing directly to a black haired student who was in the rear end of the vehicle.

"Ok, I don't see the harm on it" The silver-haired guy replied back as he walked towards the person on the other side of the bus.

The student was a tall young man with spiky black hair and golden eyes with slit pupils; he has a lean yet toned body. Also, like Noah, he has the same uniform as him though he was using his blazer in a way that reminiscent to Banchō-like cape, and he has dark red sneakers.

"Hello~! I am Noah Burns, a freshman of Yokai Gakuen! Are you perhaps one too?" Noah said with a friendly manner as he gave the boy before him a toothy smile.

"I'm wearing the same uniform as you, what do you think dumb head?" The guy replied back with a serious look that said "Don't fuck with me!" and glared at Noah with an almost _animalistic_ growl.

To other people, this respond would be considered as a way to say "Fuck Off!"

"Oh~! I guess you are right, sorry. I'm not good with the introductions myself. Hehehe"

Nevertheless to say, Noah Burns seemed to not be like most people. Not only he was completely unfazed by the guy's attitude, Noah's own cheerfulness _nullified_ the dark-haired teen's animosity.

'_The fuck? Is this guy serious?'_ The dark-haired teen looked at Noah with a raised eyebrow. "Oi, you know that I was practically calling you moron, right?"

"Oh, I knew that but I decided to ignore it and befriend you instead of reply back!"

"That's stupid, lad. You can't befriend everyone with something so shitty like '_positive_' attitude and some crap like that"

"Doesn't means I can't try, don't ya think? Call me crazy but I have the gut feeling that you are a good _lad_! Hehehe!"

"Oh, so you're saying that you can somehow read my mind then?"

"Nah, I'm just good at reading people's characters and emotions. My dad told me that I inherit it from my mom"

"Huh…?" Now it was the other guy's turn to be confused. If this guy understood his clear message then why was so him willing to make a friendship even when he has expressed his animosity? And what was that crap about reading emotions?

"What do you say?! Want to hang out and be friends?" Noah said with a toothy smile.

"… You are not gonna left me alone, aren't you?" The golden-eyed teen deadpanned at Noah.

"Nope~"

"Tsk! What a pain…!" The dark-haired male grunted with annoyance but his lips somehow curled upwards. "I'm Ashihara Ban. Just call me Ban or Ashihara-san, no nicknames or else I will burn you alive" He said in a threatening tone in hope to made Noah flinch.

"Ok, nice to meet you!" Noah replied back, completely unfazed by the guy's threat and grin instead.

"You are weird, lad" Ban mused with a sweat-drop.

"Thankyou!"

"I wasn't a compliment, you moron!"

As the two guys began to chat – Or in Ban's case yelled and grunt in annoyance – the Bus Driver stared at the scene through the rear view mirror with an amused smirk and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

'_**It seems like this year will be an interesting one'**_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**SCHOOL'S GROUNDS**_

"Are? Is this the campus, Ban?"

"Nah, it the school's cafeteria— of course it's not the campus, Noah! We are currently in the pathway to the school! The main building is right there but we have to walk for fifty minutes or so to reach the front door!"

"… Couldn't the Bus Driver take us right next to the school?"

"… Fair point"

The two teens stood on a cliff right next to what it appeared to be a scarecrow with a pumpkin as a head. They could see in a fair distance a large building located a few _miles_ away of their current location.

Now, some of you must be thinking _why_ in the nine levels of Hell, were they so far from the school's grounds.

Well, the answer is simple. As Ban pointed out, they were _technically_ on a pathway that leads to the school, which was also the _"bus station_" because, the driver was too lazy to go further and he decided to ditch them without a second thought. Sure, there was forest but it wasn't _so_ dense and a car could pass through it without many troubles if one drives on the flat ground.

"Umm… That school looks like a Haunted House" Noah said with a puzzle look as he glanced at the large building, ignoring the creepy lightning bolts that appeared on the shy about the school and the dark-grey clouds.

"Well, I can refute that but what do you expect from a school for monsters" Ban muttered as he took his bag, without noticing the odd look his friend gave him at the mention of the 'school for monsters' stuff. "In any case, unless you want to be late I suggest you to hurry up" He remarked as he began to walk ahead.

Noah shrugged and walked alongside his new friend with his bag resting above his left shoulder. Though, as he walked at low pace with Ban, he could help but wonder what kind of school he ended in. Was the school's staff eccentric or maybe they're preparing some sort of Halloween event? _'I suppose I will find out soon enough'_ He thought, dismissing insecurities, doubts and hesitations.

Seeing a path, the two males continued making their way down but in that moment a feminine scream drew their attention.

"Out of the WAY!"

[Huh?]

The two guys turned as they saw a bicycle and pink barreling towards them. Ban was the first one simply jumped backward casually to avoid being caught by the bicycle but Noah did something completely different. The silver-haired teen put his backpack on the ground and jumped upward just before the vehicle could make contact with him and scooped the figure out of the bike by carrying her in a bridal style in a matter of milliseconds.

"Wooow! That was close!" Noah said nonchalantly and then he looked at the girl on his arms.

She was a well endowed fair-skinned teenage girl with deep green eyes and blossom pink hair flowing down her back. She was wearing the same school uniform as the two guys though it was the female version of it; she has the same green blazer with a white blouse beneath it, and has a dark skirt that was a bit short (In Ban's opinion at least). And, around her neck was a rosary with a red gem on its center.

The girl's bike cascaded into the forest before finally coming into contact with a large tree. Noah let her down once he was sure she could stand on her own. She was stunned by Noah's sudden actions and couldn't help but stare at him with surprise, not only he reacted way _too_ fast but he lift her up without her noticing it.

"Hey. Are you all right?" The silver-haired guy asked with a faint smirk and stared back at the girl, gaining a nod as an answer.

"A-Ah, thank you for catching me!" She bowed in thanks and smiled at him.

"Meh, it was nothing. I'm pleased to help you… Ummm"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't tell you my name… Hehe… I am Akashiya Moka!" The pinkette girl said with a friendly smile.

Noah nodded in acknowledgement and matched the girl's friendly aura with his own. "Nice to meet you, Moka! I'm Noah Burns!" He said cheerfully with his usual toothy smile, making the girl giggle.

"Hey, pair of morons! We don't have time to waste with chitchats!" Ban exclaimed as he appeared right next to them. "If you two didn't notice it, the school will start in a few minutes" He added with a frown.

"Oh, crap! I forgot it!" Noah said with a troubled look before he turns his attention to Moka and smiled at her. "Hey, Moka, would you like to hang out with us?" He asked her with a cheerful attitude.

The girl's eyes widened noticeably but she ended up smiling at him and nodded. "I'd like that" She said, with Noah smiling back and Ban rolling his eyes while muttering 'Troublesome Love Birds' though neither of his companions heard him.

They began to walk towards the academy at a slower pace than before so the girl could keep up with them. It was a nice walk, and they began a simple conversation – well, Noah and Moka were the ones talking and Ban remained in silence for most of the time – but Noah and also Ban noticed that something was nagging Moka. Every time they (Moka and Noah) got a little closer, Moka fidgeted more and became more uncomfortable, until they came to a complete stop.

"Something wrong?" Ban asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the girl. _'Something is definitely wrong here…'_ He grunted in annoyance.

"Moka?" Noah raised an eyebrow when the girl suddenly stopped right next to him, perhaps too close for his likeness.

"Noah… You smell so good…! I'm sorry, I can't help myself anymore!" She exclaimed, launching herself at him. Noah blinked in surprise and tried to ask why she was acting like that, until a stinging sensation ran through his neck, coursing through his veins.

'_Hmmm…? What the— Wait!'_ Noah was confused by this until he realized that his blood was being _sucked_ by Moka, who had a firm grip on him – perhaps too firm for a dainty woman like her.

"Capu-chu~!" Her teeth were sunken into the nape of his neck, and she was moaning minutely at the taste of the boy's blood. _'This is unlike anything I've ever tasted! It's simply delicious!'_ She thought to herself as she retreated her fangs and licked the tiny wound clean for any trace of Noah's blood, though for some reasons his wound healed almost instantly when she pulled away from his neck.

"Oh, so this was the reason why she was acting like that" Ban muttered in realization as he looked the scene before him with a sweat-drop.

Noah was shocked and looked to Moka curiously, who looked at him guiltily and stared at her feet with blushing face.

"I'm sorry, Noah… It's just that your blood smelled _so_ good" Moka apologized with a shyly smile and looked away from him.

"Uh… I'm not mad at you, Moka… I'm confused. Why did you do that?" Noah replied as he rubbed his hand on his neck with a troubled look.

"Yeah, care to explain that crap?" Ban said with a glare as he folded his arms. _'I'm pretty sure why she did it but Noah is clearly oblivious…'_ He thought as he turned his gaze to his 'friend' and then back to Moka.

The girl cleared his throat. "You see, I'm a Vampire, and I… I haven't fed this morning. I was kinda woozy during the bike ride, and… Well, that's why I almost hit you" She explained with a nervous giggle, scratching her arm shyly as she tried to evade Ban's harsh look and Noah's confused look. "A-and when I got close to you, Noah, I could smell your blood. It truly is unlike anything alse I've ever tasted…! So exotic…!" The pinkette finished, slowly getting quieter until she was muttering to herself at the end.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense! You need to feed yourself with blood in order to survive!" Noah chuckled with a goofy smirk as if the whole explanation was the most common thing on the world. "Though I'm fan of getting my blood dried, I guess I could let you drink it if you can't help it. Just ask me first, next time" Noah assured her with his ever present smile and usual cheerfulness.

"Noah…" Moka couldn't help but blush. She gasped at his proclamation and then she hugged him tightly, catching Noah off-guard a little. "Thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!" She exclaimed.

Noah stared at her in surprise and let out a chuckle. He hugged her back thinking it was just her own way to express gratitude. It was rather heartwarming moment for the two of them until Ban spoke up.

"As beautiful as this moment is we have to go to the school, you pair of love birds" The dark-haired teen said as he rolled his eyes. It seems that the romantic air in the atmosphere was too much for his likeness, and was feeling like the third wheel the more he hangs out with them. _'I can see it already. These two are a match… A couple of two odd airheads'_ He thought with a faint smirk as he walked past them.

Moka blushed by Ban's statement while Noah simply tilted his head in confusion, not being able to understand his friend's commentary at all.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**YOKAI GAKUEN**_

It took them several minutes but finally the three teenagers were able to enter the school. In that time Noah and Moka were able to talk like a pair of good friends while Ban just made one or two comments without any intention to make a conversation with the two cheerful students, though it was clear that the dark-haired teen was "ok" with the present of Noah and Moka.

Unfortunately Moka had to go to another place to pick up a copy of her schedule because she lost the first one. Noah replied with a smile saying that he will be looking forward to see her again while Ban simply grunted and left with Noah.

"At last, we are in our homeroom" Ban said as he sat down on his desk, which was curiously located next to Noah's. "… You have to be kidding me…!" He grunted in annoyance the moment he saw the cheerful guy.

"It seems that we will be desk neighbors, right Ban?!" Noah stated as he smiled at the golden-eyed guy before him.

"Yay~!" The black-haired teen said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. In that moment the teacher appeared.

"Meow~! Hello, everyone, welcome to Yokai Gakuen~! I'm your Homeroom Teacher, Nekonome Shizuka!"

The homeroom teacher was an attractive woman who appeared to be around her 20's. She has sandy blond hair shaped as cat ears, has a rather slim yet voluptuous figure and, oddly enough, her eyes seemed to be permanently closed for some reason and has spectacles. She was wearing a white jacket with a sleeveless camouflage-colored T-shirt, an orange skirt and low heel sandals.

"Wow… She is pretty" Noah said with surprise as he glanced at the older woman while his cheeks developed a pink coloration, something that his new friend noted instantly.

"Huh, I didn't knew that your type were Mature Women, Noah" The dark-haired teen said with a smug grin.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm only saying that she is pretty, that's the true" The silver-haired teen asked in confusion.

"… Ok, man. Somehow I can't tell if you are good at hiding your own fetishes or a clueless moron" Ban deadpanned at the guy's obliviousness.

"Huh?" Before Noah could make another reply, Ms. Nekonome spoke again.

"First things first, class! I know you already know this I have to dismiss all doubts!" The blond woman said to her class with a cheerful and bright smile. "This is… A school for monsters!" She revealed with her ever present smile in an as-matter-of-fact motion.

'_Whaaaaa?'_ Noah was dumbfounded by the teacher's sudden statement and he looked around, looking for signs that that was some sort of bad joke, and he noted that all the student (at least the most diligent ones) were taking the whole "School for Monsters" with seriousness.

Not only that revelation was shocking but the fact that everyone else in the large building looked like regular humans instead of monsters. Noah guessed that it must be because they have the ability to use a "human disguise", and thus they masked their "true" appearance.

A school for monster? Just in what kind of school he ended in?

"Our current problem; the Earth has already come under the control of the Humans! In order for us monsters to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans! And, in this academy, you will be studing 'How to coexist with humans'! Meow~!" The teacher explained happily at her student the regular basis of the school program. "So— for that reason, as a school rule, you will live your lives at this academy in your human forms! You are not allowed to reveal your 'true forms' to other students, understand?!" Well it seemed that his theory was right but still, Noah wondered how his classmates looked with their true appearances.

Make no mistake, Noah was shocked by this revelation like any other human teen would be… But his paranoia and fears were overpowered by—

'_That's cool! I hope I can fight with any of them! I guess monsters are strong!'_ The main topic of his head was fighting against monsters instead of freaking out for his own safety. The guy knows as Noah Burns was anything but _normal_, and his mental statement was just the proof of that.

Suddenly, a student spoke up interrupting the teacher.

"Huh, what a bunch of nonsense, teacher!"

The student was a tall young man (even taller than Ban) who has straight brown hair brushed backward with dark-grey eyes, tan skin and a muscular body type. Like others, he was wearing the standard school uniform but he has his blazer unbuttoned and his lips have piercings along with his right eyebrow. All in all, he seemed like a delinquent with dark intentions.

The tall young man continued "Hey, teacher, wouldn't be better if we just eat up those humans while leaving just the beautiful women to m—?"

"That's quite enough, Komiya Saizo-kun" Miss Nekonome dismissed Saizo's 'suggestion' adopting a more serious semblance. "That kind of behavior might have been tolerated some years ago, but as of now, that attitude needs to be put down" The blond teacher sighed and leaned against her desk. "I can understand that many, if not all, of you might dislike humans. I guess you might even hate them for something that may have happened to you or your families because of them, but at the current Era, coexistence is crucial" The blond woman put emphasis in the last word as sge took off her glasses while the atmosphere in the room became more serious. "I'm sure that those who have spent time keeping up with news in the human realm probably know this by now. The mankind somehow managed to "evolve" and the reports of Enhanced Humans with special powers to match even S-Class monsters have become _frighteningly common_" When she said that, more than one student flinched. With one quick look, it was possible to see that most students were scared, even Saizo himself was looking at his desk with a grim expression. "Once upon the time, the human outnumbered us, which was a problem by itself. Then their technological advances drove them to new highs, which caused even more problems for our kind. And now, several years after the incident in Empire City, we have humans flying through the sky while others can manipulate the very weather and matter with just a thought or even brainwashing their enemies" The blond woman added.

'_Enhanced Humans, huh? Is she talking about the Conduits? I wonder why I haven't one of those guys already, I bet they are strong!'_ Noah thought with curiosity, dismissing Saizo's rude commentary.

"Class, I'm gonna be blunt with all of you… We are at a severe disadvantage" The teacher continued with a solemn look. "The humans have superior numbers, superior technology, and right now they're beginning to gain powers of their own. I will restate that coexistence is our _top_ priority. If the human suddenly decide to attack them they will send the fastest, strongest and smartest of their kind to face us. Nevertheless to say, we will face threats beyond imagination" Miss Nekonome explained as the class couldn't help but stay in silence for a few seconds.

"But… What would happen if a human showed up here, at Yokai Academy?" A student asked with a frightened tone at the prospect of facing one of those _Enhanced_ Humans.

"That's impossible, here at Yokai Gakuen, there is a powerful barrier" The blond teacher replied as she continued with her explanation. "As long as you stay here in the school grounds, the chances of meeting a _normal_ human are near to zero" She added with a warm smile, trying to lighten the mood of the class.

Her actions worked as the students smiled in relief because they wouldn't have to face those kind of humans. It was an odd feeling for Noah because, well, he was a human (albeit an _odd_ one) and seeing that they were afraid of his people gave him mixed feelings.

"Oh! Incidentally, if a Human somehow managed to past the barrier then we will executed him or her" The attractive blond woman added.

'_Punished with death?! The hell?!'_ Noah widened his eyes in shock at the news since that was a rather extremist punishment. Didn't they have a person who could alter the memories for this kind of situations?

This was bad. Does that mean that, if someone managed to figure out what he really was, then they will chase after him and murder him?!

"Scuse me!" A familiar voice shouted as the door at the front of the classroom opened to reveal a certain pink-haired vampire. "I'm sorry I'm late, sensei. I got lost after the entrance ceremony and couldn't find the room..."

'_No way… Seriously?!'_

'_Isn't she…?'_

"That's fine." Nekonome waved off Moka's apology with a cheerful smile. "Just go and find a seat."

"Ok!" Moka nodded as she made her way in the classroom.

"Who is she? S-such long and flowing hair..."

"She's beautiful, even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a beautiful girl..."

While she was walking, everyone else (save Noah and Ban) couldn't help but stare at the cute vampire girl with blushed faces. Not only the guys were stunned by her appearance, some girls were taken off guard by her beauty.

"Who is she?"

"S… Such flowing hair…! Those eyes!"

"Wow, beautiful! Even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone else who could transform into such a beautiful girl…!"

"HOT! SHE IS TOO HOT!"

[I'M SO HAPPY TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS AS THIS GIRL!]

Well, saying that the students were infatuated by Moka was an understatement, that's a fact. It seemed that Moka was completely oblivious of this though. The girl simply waked casually while searching a good spot on the classroom… Until her eyes spotted a certain silver-haired teen.

"… Noah-kun?" The pink-haired girl stared at him in surprise.

"Hi, Moka" The guy, on the other hand, simply greeted her in a casual way with a smile.

Moka was speechless, she didn't thought she would see him so soon as matter of fact. Nevertheless to say, she was quite happy right now if the huge and bright smile on her face was any indication.

"NOAAAAAH-KUUUUUN!"

"Wow!"

Abruptly, the vampire girl launched herself at him like a rocket and greeted him with a bone crushing hug, which take Noah off guard since Moka sent him off of his chair and now he was on the floor with her on top of him.

"Hmhmhm…" Ban merely glanced at the scene with an amused look.

"Ah, I'm so glad we're in the same class, Noah-kun~"

Noah smiled at the vampire as his face heated up slightly thanks to their current position. "Yeah, I'm glad as well, Moka" He said while deliberately ignoring the jealousy and anger he could feel rolling off of the other students in the class.

"You should probably get off of him though, Akashiya. We've got class and all" Ban commented with a teasing smirk.

The vampire's face heated up in both embarrassment and the realization of what their current position was before she quickly scrambled off of him with a sheepish expression. "He he, sorry about that. I just got excited when I saw you."

"That's fine, Moka. Don't worry about it." Noah said as he picked his chair back up and put it back where it was while the other students went back to their own business, all the while silently cursing the silver-haired guy.

However, between the students, one in particular was eyeing the pink-haired vampire with a rather lustful glance while he licked his lips in anticipation. And that guy was Komiya Saizo.

"Mmmmm…"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Later)**_

_**SCHOOL HALLWAY**_

A few minutes after the classes, Noah found himself being dragged through the hallway by the pinkette vampire. She was very clingy as she wrapped her slender arms around the guy's left arm, pressing her bountiful breasts on his limb.

Apparently, Moka wanted to explore the school grounds with her new friends, Noah and Ban, before heading to the dorms. The dark-haired guy refused almost instantly and said that he has better things to do before leaving them.

"Hey, Noah-kun, isn't this a cool hallway?!"

"Yeah, I guess so" Noah replied with a shrug, not really interested in the hallway's design.

"Hmm, then let's see what's over there!" Moka said as she happily walked through the hallway with Noah.

And – guess what? – The students were staring at them (Moka)… _Again._

"Wow…! Hey! Did you see that girl?!"

"Such a beautiful face!"

"She is a total hottie!"

"I… I want to date her!"

Not only they were eyeing Moka as if she was an idol, they were also glaring her male companion with the same animosity of their homeroom classmates. The only different was that, unlike their classmate, these student were unleashing their bloodlust right at Noah.

"Hmmm?" He just turned his head at them with an oblivious expression that reminiscent to a lost puppy, which makes them flinch slightly at his obliviousness and extremely handsome face. The girls in particular were stunned.

"Ghu…! This guy…! Is beautiful!"

"Damnit! Stop staring, you asshole! You are making me blush!"

"Kyaaah! I want his children so bad~!"

'_What a bunch of weirdos…'_ Noah raised an eyebrow at the scene before him. It seemed that the girls were seeing him as if he was the big shot. Heck, even some guys were blushing as well.

"Hey there, cutie!"

The pair couldn't walk further because Saizo appeared right before then and winked at Moka with a smug smirk. "You are Akashiya Moka, right? Nice to meet you"

"Uhhh… Yes, I'm Moka… And you are…?" Moka asked in confusion since she didn't knew the guy but her instinct told her that he was bad news.

"Oh, how rude of me! I'm your classmate, Komiya Saizo! Salutations!" The dark-haired male greeted her in "smooth" fashion.

"It's Saizo! That guy is Komiya Saizo!"

"He seems like he's probably one of those ill-mannered suspicious monsters!"

"He sounds like quite a ladies man, from all the human girls he has molested. They said he caused many problems out there in human society and was forced to enroll here, into this academy, against his will"

'_Huh… So he is a troublemaker and a bully'_ Noah thought calmly. The other students who heard his name flinched and instinctually took a step back. They knew who the Monster known as Saizo was.

The tall guy turned his glance at Noah and frowned. "By the way, why is a beautiful girl like you associating with a guy like him?" Then, without any provocation, Saizo held Noah by his shirt and lifted him from the ground while, although the silver-haired boy simply raised an eyebrow at the tall student's actions and attitude, not really scared or bothered by his current position.

"H-Hey, let him go!" Moka pleaded at Saizo as she tried to help her friend.

Saizo, however, ignored the pink-haired girl's pleads as he looked back at her with his usual smugness. "Tell me, cutie… Wouldn't someone like you rather hang out with me instead of this scrummy guy with such an ugly hair? Why don't we go off somewhere, just the two of us, and have some _f—_ GUAAAGH!" The tall student was not able to continue with his flirtation since, suddenly, he was whipped on the ground with an unknown force.

[WHAT THE HELL?!]

The other students watched the scene in shock and awe, not because Saizo was shot down but because the person who did it was none other than Noah Burns, who used a judo maneuver to escape Saizo's grip and then used his weight against him to knock him down.

"I think you should stop talking, Saizo_-kun_. Don't you see you are making my friend uncomfortable? You should stop messing with my friends if you know what is good for you" The silver-haired teen said with coldness as he stared at the fallen guy with an enraged yet calm look.

"Ghu…!" Saizo was so shocked by this that he couldn't even comprehend what just happened.

"Did you see that?!"

"He took down THE Komiya Saizo so fast?!"

"No way…!"

"What kind of monster is that guy?!"

The students who witnessed the events could not help but observe Noah with shock and admiration for the skill he demonstrated in bringing down an opponent who was _apparently_ superior to him in strength.

"N-Noah-kun…!" Moka was also shocked by this and looked at her friend in awe.

When the blue-eyed boy turned to see Moka, his cold attitude turned 180 and he returned to be relaxed and cheerful. "Oh, sorry! I think we should continue with our explorations, Moka! There are way too much things we haven't seen!" He said with his usual toothy smile as he dragged her out of the hallway.

"R-Right… Let's go!" Moka was still shocked but she managed to regain her composure and smiled back at him. It seemed like her new friend not only was friendly with her but strong too and he was willing to defend her honor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hallway, another student watched the whole mess with interest.

"Hmmm… It's seems that this year freshmen are interesting individuals"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**SCHOOL DORMS**_

After dealing with Saizo, the new friends began exploring the surroundings to see all that Yokai Gakuen had to offer. They spent a couple of hours admiring the design of the school, eating in the cafeteria and having fun.

"Look, Noah! This is the school dorm we'll be living in!" Moka stated as she pointed at a creepy looking building that reminiscent more to a haunted house rather than a dorm building. And certainly, the fact that there was a cemetery right next to the building didn't help.

"I'm… I'm not sure that I could live three years in that place" Noah muttered with a nervous chuckle. "This is place is way too creepy for my tastes. What do you think, Moka?" He asked his friend her opinion since he was uneasy by the external aspect of the dorm.

"What a wonderful structure full of dignity and character~!" She said in a dreamy way.

"… Are we looking at the same building?" Noah sweat-dropped at the girl's commentary.

"Oh, don't be like that, Noah-kun! Even though you are a monster—" The boy flinched at the mention of _that_ word. "—You should be used of this kind of stuff" The pink-haired girl replied nonchalantly while the guy just avoid the eye contact.

You see, even though Noah was a cheerful guy with a carefree personality, he was _not_ stupid by any means. Sure, he wasn't bothered by the fact that he was in a school for monsters because he has the opportunity to have a few fights with mythical creatures but that didn't change the fact that he _has_ to maintain his status as a human as secret since it was possible that the other students and teachers would try to kill him… But then he remembered something important.

He recalled what his father said when he talked about this school.

"_An old friend of mine is the headmaster of that institute and he allowed you to attend there…"_

If what his father said was true then the Headmaster himself knew about him? And, if that was the case, why would he allow him to attend to a school FOR monsters when he was HUMAN? What's his relation with his dad?

The more Noah thought about this, the more questions he has.

"Noah-kun!"

"Eh?" The blue-eyed guy snapped and looked at Moka, who has a concerned look on her cute face. "Emmm… What is it, Moka?"

"I was talking to you but ignored me! You were so mean!" She pouted cutely as she folded her arms under her bust.

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about my dad and what is he doing right now" Noah apologized with the girl as he let out a nervous chuckled.

"Ah, so you miss your dad?" Moka asked with curiosity, though Noah could see that she has a rather distant look when she mentioned that word.

"Emm… Well, yeah! He was the one who raised me since I was six years-old! He may be a bit strict but he is still my dad!" Noah answer with a toothy smile as he folded both his arms on the back of his head.

Moka couldn't help but smile at that but she noted that Noah didn't mention his mother. "And what about your mom? What kind of person is she?" She asked excitedly, she was also curious to know what kind of woman was her friend's mother.

"I have no clue at all"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who my mother is" He spoke up nonchalantly without considering the meaning of his words.

"W-What?!" Now Moka was taken aback by his friend statement.

Noting the girl's shocked expression, Noah just sighed. "It's just… Complicated" He said.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't my intention to make you remember awful things!" Moka apologized to him with teary eyes.

She was feeling guilty for making her friend sad. It was clear that the whole subject was rather delicate to him and she just ruined the mood with her stupid question.

Surprisingly enough, Noah didn't look bothered at all. "Don't worry, Moka. You didn't know it" He assured her, dismissing the subject with a casual wave of his hand. "In any case—! Moka, you don't look like a vampire to me. I can't really picture you as anything but a normal girl" He said quickly.

His reply not only surprised her one more thing but also made her smile because her friend wanted to know more about her. "Well, that's because right now I'm in my human form but if I take this rosary on my chest on… I become a really scaaaary vampire" She revealed while gesturing at the cross on her chest.

"Oh, I got. You are saying that this rosary is like a Power Limiter" Noah mused smacking his fist on his hand while looking at her with an amazed expression.

"Yes, it's something like that" Moka nodded but then she adopted a nervous and ashamed demeanor "Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a vampire's powers. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict, I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed" She explained with an apoplectic smile.

"That's so sad, Moka. You shouldn't change what you are just to please others" Noah said with pity.

"Oh, don't worry about me. It was my decision at the end and I don't regret it" She assured him with a (fake) smile.

"Moka…" Whatever Noah was going to say was interrupted when a certain dark-haired student with gold-colored eyes appeared from behind them.

"Well, look at that. I was expecting to never meet you again but I guess fate has others plans for me"

""Ban/Ashiraha-kun!""

The mentioned guy just smirked at them. "Yo" He said with a lazy wave of his hand.

"I thought you said that you have important stuffs to take care of" Noah said with a smile as he greeted his friend.

"I had, as matter of fact. I was unpacking my stuffs on my room and waiting for my roommate but it seems that he hasn't arrived to the school yet" Ban explained as he sat down on a rock. "By the way, what did you two do while I was away?"

"Oh, we had been exploring the academy and hanging out! Noah is a cool guy, he even defended me from a big bully in the hallway!" Moka said with a dreamy look as she explained the time she expended with her silver-haired friend.

Ban raised both his eyebrow in surprise "Hoh? You defended this fair maiden like a knight in shining armor?" He teased his friend while smirking coyly.

"Heh, it wasn't _that_ amazing. Saizo was too arrogant and I took the advantage of that" Noah muttered with a shy smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, most monsters rely in their natural powers without worrying about training themselves. I can tell with just a glance that there just a few students who have training in the use of their powers or martial arts" Ban explained in an as-matter-of-fact tone. "Komiya Saizo is just another brawler with no formal training that waste his potential thinking he is a big shot" He added with a frown as he remembered the tall guy.

"Wow, you seem to be a knowledgeable guy, Ashiraha-kun. With that looks you have, it's a surprise" Moka pointed out with her usual naivety.

'_What is wrong with my looks, you bloodsucker chick?!'_ The dark-haired teen thought with a twitching eyebrow while trying to not snap at the girl.

"Oh, tell me something, Ashihara-kun. What kind of monster are you?" Moka asked with curiosity as she leaned her head forward.

"You know it's again the rules to said what we are, don't you?" Ban shot back without batting an eye.

"Mou~! But I told you and Noah-kun what I am!" Moka pouted cutely.

The dark-haired teen just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Fine, I will tell you… I'm a Fire-Type Yokai" He said with bored tone.

"Hmm, Ban? You actually didn't tell what species" Noah said with his usual nonchalant attitude.

"Yeah, you have to tell us what kind of Yokai you are" Moka added fervently.

"The Yokai folks counts as a _kind_ of monsters so I indeed answered you question, technically speaking" The tall guy replied back with a deadpan tone as he got up walked past them. "Anyway, see you tomorrow at the class" With that said, he left them.

""You are a meanie/You're an ass, man!""

Moka and Noah yelled in unison at Ban, who simply ignored them.

'_Hm, morons'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(The Next Day)**_

It was a new on Yokai Gakuen and Noah was heading to the school with his usual carefree smile while he was thinking what kind of stuff he would learn this day. He rather prefer to fight strong opponents but he knew that if he fuck up his grades then his dad would surely give him a cathartic beatdown for his carelessness.

As he walked past a tree, he didn't note that Saizo arrived and gave him a hateful glare.

"Hey! Loverboy!"

"Huh?"

Noah turned around to meet the one who call him by the weird nickname and tilted his head as he saw the tall delinquent looking down at him.

"Oh, it's you… Who are you again?" He greeted Saizo without losing his cheerful attitude as if yesterday events were wiped out of his system.

"Why you…!"

Unfortunately, the very fact that Noah didn't remember him and was acting so relaxed and calm in his presence pissed Saizo. He grabbed Noah by his shirt's collar and slammed him on the concrete wall that surrounded the school.

"Don't you dare think that I didn't forget what you had done yesterday, you punk!" He yelled with an angered glare while grabbing tightly Noah's shirt. "Not only you steal Moka from me but you had the nerve to humiliate me?! You are going to pay!" He snarled with a murderous aura.

"What are you saying? I was just defending my friend from you" Noah replied back without batting an eye, clearly unimpressed by the amount of bloodlust emitted by the young monster.

"Grrrr!" Saizo's tempered exploded and he punched the concrete wall next to Noah's head, demolishing it effortlessly, as he attended to finally scare the silver-haired teen. "You had seen it?! No matter what kind of monster are you, you are no match for my strength!" He shouted with smug grin as he leaned his face towards Noah's. "If you ever talk with Moka again, I will kill you! She is mine!" Saizo threat him with a maniacal look.

The silver-haired guy just stared back with a fearless expression, dismissing the fact that the tall guy smashed a concrete wall as if that wasn't a big deal. "Hey, that's not something you should say to a girl. Moka is her own person. You can claim ownership of her since she is not an object" Noah with a frown that grew deep as he heard what Saizo said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, YOU FREAK! MOKA WILL BE MIN—GRAAGH!"

_***BAM!***_

Before Saizo could finish his statement, Noah hit him with a kick right on his stomach with such strength that the dark-haired delinquent was launched backward and hit a large rock on the other side of the road.

"Guaah!" The young monster coughed blood as he felt great pain running through his stomach. _'What was that? I felt like I was smashed by an iron piston!'_ He thought with pain as he tried to stand but it was difficult for him. He lifted his face to see where Noah was and, much to his shock, the blue-eyed teen was a couple of feet before him.

"Saizo, I said it before and I will say it again. You _should_ stop messing with my friend" Noah said with a cold glare that made Saizo shiver in fear. Before the tall student wasn't an average small fry like any other student, this guy was some _more_. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, I guess I will go the classroom" Noah added with a sigh and left Saizo alone.

'_What the hell was that?! Why am I so afraid of him?! He is nothing but cannon fodder!'_ Saizo thought trying to stop his legs from shaking as he stared at the silver-haired teen heading to the school. _'I will kill him for this! He didn't humiliate me once but twice! __**I WILL MAKE HIM PAY!'**_ Since that moment, Mokiya Saizo sworn that he will take revenge and make Noah suffer.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(A few minutes later)**_

"Man, Saizo is such a short-tempered guy. I hope he can solve his anger management issues" Noah sighed in annoyance.

He was walking in the forest while trying to forget his second meeting with the tall delinquent. He can understand that Saizo had a reputation to maintain but what he was doing was wrong in Noah's book.

If there is something that he couldn't stand was bullies who force other to do things they didn't want to do.

"NOAAHH-KUUN~!"

"Huh?!"

Suddenly, the blue-eyed teen felt two mounts of flesh pressing against his back and two slender and soft arms wrapping around his neck. When he turned around he saw that it was his new girl friend, Akashiya Moka, and he could see that Ban was heading towards them too.

"Moka, Ban…"

""Yo/Mornin'~!""

The two monsters greeted him with their own ways. Moka was giving him a warm and bright smile while Ban simply waved his hand lazily as he held his perpetual frowned face, though it was possible to see a faint smirk on his lips.

"Oh, hi guys" Noah said with a false smile. Or course, Ban and Moka noted that instantly.

"Umm, there is something troubling you, Noah-kun?" The pink-haired vampire asked with concern on her deep green eyes.

"Well, I ran into Saizo in the main road when I was heading to the school building, it doesn't matter" Noah answered with sigh.

"Oh, right. Komiya Saizo is an A-Grade asshole… No wonder you are in such a gloomy mood" Ban mused with a growl.

"What?!" Moka flinched when she heard the name of the guy who tried to force himself into her. If that guy did something mean to her friend, she has to know it. "Are you alright?!" She asked, this time with a even more concern than before as she tried to see any possible wound on her friend's body.

"Nah, I took care of him" Noah replied with his usual laidback attitude but the memory of his encounter with the troublemaker made him frown. "But that Saizo guy is truly persistent. He reminds me those bullies of my old school" He said with a grunt.

"Ah, your old school?" Moka questioned with interest before making sure her friend was unharmed. Ban was also interested but he remained in silence.

"Hehe… Yeah, back in London, in my old school there were some handful guys who used their strength to oppress the weak. Saizo is just like them" Noah answered with a shrug. Sadly, he didn't word his statement well enough because his true friend were staring him as if he grew another head. "Umm… What are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry but… The way your wording it made us think that you have been in a human school" Ban said blankly and Moka nodded, and they weren't taking their eyes off of Noah.

"That's because I attended to a human school" The blue-eyed teen said nonchalantly, which made both his friends widen their eyes slightly.

"You attended to… A human school" Moka asked with a stunned look.

"Yeah, it wasn't anything so spectacular but I made a few friends there and, if you want, I could introduce them to you t—"

"NO!"

"What?"

Noah blinked once, then twice and looked at Moka with a surprised expression. The normally cheerful and friendly girl just snapped at him as if he was saying a blasphemy.

"Noah, you shouldn't trust humans! I hate them!" The pink-haired vampire snapped with a frown on her face. Noah, for his part, just stared back with shock. "You know… I… I actually went to a human school up through middle school… And I was isolated" She explained with teary eyes as she recalled her experiences. "None of those believed in monsters, so I started to think I was weird. That I was different from everyone and it'd be better if I wasn't there… It was so tough…" She explained with a hurt expression.

"…" Noah couldn't help but stare at his friend in shock, not only by her apparent dislike of human but her experiences too. From what she just said, it seemed like she was bullied by her own classmate and it was likely that they labeled her as a freak or a crazy little girl.

The isolation was not a good experience for a kid, no matter his or her species; no one would like to be an outcast who was rejected by everyone else. It must have been tough for her as she grew up.

"But… You were so friendly with me even though you found out that I'm a vampire and you are even willing to give your blood to feed myself… This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!" Moka finished with a bright smile as she looked at Noah, but she tilted her head when she noted the grim look on his face. "Noah-kun…?"

"If what you are saying it's true… Then you… Would you hate me if I were one of those humans you dislike so much?" The silver-haired teen questioned with a sad look.

"Huh?" Moka stared at him, stunned by the implications of those words that escaped from his lips. The way how he was talking about that subject, his sad look, and his almost imperceptible sobs… It seemed like he was…

"Moka… I am a human"

"Wha?!" The green-eyed girl widened her eyes in shock. The girl's mind was stunned. She couldn't comprehend what her friend just said. Noah? The same boy who defended her from Saizo? The person who became her first real friend in the school was a human? There was no way. It didn't make sense. "No…! There is no way a human could be here… No human could pass the barrier!" She took a few steps backward; she glanced at Noah with horror as her mind suddenly realized the true.

Even since she met him on the woods she couldn't help but notices how similar he was to a human. His scent, his aura, his behavior, even the _taste_ of his blood was similar to a human's!

"Moka, I—"

"No… Get away!" The pink-haired vampire exclaimed back fervently as she slapped Noah's hand.

The silver-haired guy just widened his eyes. "So that's it… You realized I was human and now you are willing to reject me" Noah was able to read the girl's emotions like an open book. Those eyes of her reflected that she felt betrayed and she was trying to negate the crude reality. "Hehe… You know… I was a loner when I was young too" He said showing an uncharacteristic apoplectic smile full of sadness as he looked at the vampire girl. "Other kids of my age told me that I was a freak and that everything would be better if I just disappeared. Heck, they even chased me as if I was just a harmless mouse and gave several beatdowns. Everything because I was different from them in so _many_ ways" He explained with a distant look as he walked away from the two monsters. "I was so lonely. No one wanted to be my friend and for some time I was willing to give up... But I had my father, the maids, the butlers, and others who looked at me for who I was, and I realized that I shouldn't live in fear when I had people around me who loved me" He explained with nostalgia as his mind wandered through his memories, bringing warmth to his heart and ridding it of its doubts. "You see, Moka. Just because you had bad experiences with a group of people doesn't mean you have to give up, you just have to be patient and look around. If you do then you will know that there are good people out there"

He vampire girl was touched by his words and tried to comfort him but he just gave her his back without even trying to look at her. Yet she could tell he was sad and hurt.

'_Noah…'_ Ban thought with concern. He didn't expect that such a cheerful and carefree guy like Noah would have a backstory like that. _'His childhood must have been filled with loneliness and yet he's still able to smile like that… I guess I was wrong about him'_ The black-haired teen was about to talk but Noah walked forward interrupting him.

"I guess it's too much for now… But I hope someday you would meet a person that could change your views, Moka" Noah said solemnly as he gave a sad smile. "I will go to the school… I'm sorry" Then, without warning, he started walking towards the academy without even turning to see the two monsters. It wasn't because he hated them but because Noah didn't want them to see his eyes full of sadness.

""…""

Once Noah's figure was lost among the trees, both Ban and Moka stood still thinking about what he said. But the one in the worst state was the vampire, who was still shocked by the sudden events.

"Are you gonna stand there like a fucking statue or are you gonna go after him?" Ban said out of blue with a pissed look.

"Eh?" Moka turned to see him and couldn't help but flinch at the steel-glare of his fiery gold-colored eyes. "A-Ashihara-kun… Noah-kun was… I didn't mean to…"

"Save it, girl. I don't want to hear your pitiful attend of apologize" He shot back interrupting her and Moka step back unconsciously at his harsh words. "Before you ask why the fuck I'm being such a jerk, I want you to carefully analyze everything we hear from Noah and then I want you to compare it with your story" Ban said without taking his eyes off of the girl.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I guess I'll have to explain it myself" The black-haired teen's frown grew deep. "Listen, Moka and I want you to listen carefully because I'm not going to repeat it, understood?" The pinkette wasn't able to catch it but still nodded. "I'll say it quickly and bluntly... You're an idiot"

"W-What—?!"

"I'm not finished, woman" His glare made her shut her mouth without questions. "Moka, what you experienced during your childhood was something awful, I won't deny it, but you've been seeing everything wrong" Seeing the girl's confused face, Ban sighed exasperatedly, murmuring the word 'troublesome' before continuing with his explanation. "Just think it through. You went to a human school and all the kids thought monsters didn't exist, right?" Moka nodded fervently. "Do you realize that practically all modern-day humans think that we are just simple stories and legends?" He asked one more time.

"W-Well, yeah but—"

"So if you understand this, you should realize that, despite what you went through, you can't blame those kids for being such jerks to you"

"But they isolated me and said that I was a weirdo. They said I should have never existed too"

"I call that bullshit, you are just looking for a lame justification for your unjustified hate for humans as a whole" Those words were a very heavy blow and made Moka shut up instantly. She tried to object but Ban didn't let her speak. "Before you start crying that humans are vile creatures, answer me a simple question... If you had grown up believing that all monsters were myths, would you have acted differently from them?"

"—?!" Moka widened her eyes in shock as she opened her mouth to reply, but words didn't come out. She wasn't able to find an argument.

That question literally shattered her initial believes about humans. Sure, what she went through was awful and she hated every moment but the most logical part of her mind _couldn't_ really blame them for acting according with the way they're raised. If she was born as human who didn't belief in the existence of monsters, and suddenly sees a girl claiming that she was a monster herself… Then she…!

"Now you get it, don't you?" Ban asked but it was more a statement than a question. "You can't blame the ignorant for being ignorant. And no matter how bad your childhood with those brats was, they were just ignorant people who didn't know the truth" He declared neutrally as he crossed his arms and looked at Moka with a blank look. "Ignorance can make us do stupid things. And humans may be the stupidest creatures in the world but not everything is black and white… However, whatever Noah suffered was far worse than what you lived through in your pathetic middle school years" He added making Moka flinch while she tried to suppress sobs. "People ignored you and called you weird? That's nothing! Outside there are an infinite number of people who have suffered much more than you, both because of humans and because of monsters! To be ignored by people of other species is one thing, but to be ignored _AND_ constantly tormented by your _OWN_ people is much worse!" He spit out those words with poison, as if everything he had said was attributed less to Noah and more to another person.

"I… I…!" The vampire girl could even word a single verse.

The black-haired teen ignored her sobs without any sympathy and continued. "I'm not trying to lecture you. I'm just telling you to grow up. You can't blame humans for being ignorant when their leaders haven't even told them the truth about us just as you can't hate them all just for having bad experiences with a group of people" He said with a frown before sighing. "You should took Noah as an example of how you should be"

"What… What do you mean?" Moka asked between sobs.

"Like you, he was alone and no one wanted to make friends with him as he was considered a freak... However he was able to overcome that somehow, thanks to his family, he did not let those experiences determine what he thought about humanity or himself" Ban said with a smirk as he unfolded his arms. "He realized that but you didn't. And as incredible as it may seem, it seems that those bad experiences only made him stronger and more determined to make friends to prove this" He said with a chuckle. "Truly, that guy is either an idiot or the strongest guy back in his hometown"

The vampire couldn't help but look at Noah's path with a sad look. Ban was right to say she was an idiot. Possibly, just as Noah was her first real friend at school, she was his first friend (without counting Ban of course)... And she ruined that because of her prejudices. No wonder he was so sad when she looked at him like that. She just did the same thing her former classmate did to her.

"In any case, I will go after him. Hopefully, I'll be able to revitalize his spirit. Even a tough guy like him would feel discouraged after his friendship was pulverized that way... You should do the same, Moka" Ban commented by giving Moka one last look before he went looking for the silver-haired guy.

The pink-haired girl was silent as she watched Ban leave. She didn't have the courage to tell him anything or even deny everything he told her. "E-Even though I finally made friends… Even though it was the first time in my life" Tears were running through her beautiful eyes as she felt pain on her chest. She realized what she had done and now she was feeling like the worst person for rejecting the friendship of such a nice guy like Noah just because he was human. "I'm truly the worst, huh?"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Several Hours Later)**_

As the day continued, Noah remained distant from both Ban and Moka. He did not seem to intend to speak with them as he considered that perhaps they did not wish to speak with him anymore because of his status as a Human.

Although none of them made any attempt to reveal what Noah was to the other students, Noah was able to perceive the animosity emanating from most of the students. Apparently they attributed Moka's sadness to something he did to her and began to cast looks of disgust and anger at him. Heck, he could even feel a wave of sadness within himself.

"There is him… The jerk that made Moka-chan sad"

"I bet he did something awful to her"

"Hmm… And here I thought he was different from Saizo! I guess I was wrong!"

Today wasn't an easy one for being Noah Burns, and most of the student body was reminding him what happened this morning.

When the classes finished, Noah was wandering the cobblestone road leading to the dorm. His mind was still reliving Moka's scary gaze and sudden snap, and that only made him feel terrible.

It is true that it was not his fault to be a human, but it still hurt him very much to lose his friendship with Moka because of his origin. The rejection in the eyes of the beautiful girl was an extremely powerful blow for the boy, who couldn't such a look if it came from someone as pure as Moka.

Being isolated certainly is not a good thing, especially if the ones who reject you are your own friends

"Huh, I guess it couldn't be helped. She would have discovered it sooner or later, wouldn't she?"

He said to himself as he looked at the trees with a distant glance. At this time he was depressed and had little interest in going to class after his discussion with the vampire girl.

Noah was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not notice that he was now in one of the many cemeteries that were part of the forest around the school.

"It seems that you are not as tough as you thought, huh?"

The silver-haired boy turned and found Komiya Saizo standing a few feet away from where he was. The delinquent was not wearing his blazer and his hair looked more messy than usual.

"Saizo…" Noah said with a depressed tone. "What do you want now?"

"Well, if you must know. I'm here to shove you teeth down your throat" The brown-haired student snorted and stepped forward, cracking his knuckles with a obvious fake grin to mask his fury. "What? Don't you have any clever comment now?"

Noah simply sighed. "While normally I would be more than willing to have a friendly match with an opponent, right now I'm not in the mood Saizo. If you want to fight then we could do it tomorrow—"

"As if I would let you live after what you have done, scum!" The delinquent roared as he dashed forward.

Saizo threw his fist forward and hit Noah hard, sending him flying into several trees, shredding them until he stopped when he crashed violently into a large tree.

"Ah, that felt amazing! I was dying for hitting that smug face of yours!" Saizo declared as he entered the forest to face Noah, who was staring at the ground with his body stuck in the great trunk. "You're not so tough now, are you?" The delinquent grinned sadistically as he looked down at Noah.

"Saizo…" Noah said in a whisper. "I'm warning you, I'm not in the mood for a fight" He lifted his face to face the delinquent, and right now the usually cheerful boy was exhibiting an extremely calm attitude. In fact, leaving his damaged clothes aside, the silver-haired guy was completely unharmed by Saizo's attack.

"Don't you dare to pull one of your mind games with me, scum!" Saizo grunted as he grabbed Noah by his tie and lifted him from the trunk. "I figured out that you were only able to take me down because I was careless! But guess what?! I will not leave you catch me off guard a third time!" He roared before throwing Noah into a field full of stones.

"…" The blue-eyed boy, on the other hand, simply rose from the ground and turned to see his opponent in complete calm.

This pissed Saizo even more than ever. "Still playing tough, huh?! Well, let's see how long you can maintain this façade after I show you my real form!" The guy snarled at Noah as his body began to grow in size.

"What…?" This time Noah was taken off guard. He didn't expect that Saizo would go that far in order to satiate his bloodlust and beat him. Revealing you true form was prohibited according with Miss Nekonome, but it seemed like Saizo didn't give a shit about that rule.

Saizo's body began to grow larger and larger until its size surpassed that of an adult rhinoceros. His skin took on a darker coloration and several spine-like protuberances emerged from his shoulders and forearms. Their fangs lengthened and so did their tongue. When the transformation was over, only Saizo's trousers were able to cover him as his shirt and shoes were shattered by such a change.

"**HAHAHA! HOW IS THAT, PUNK?! THIS IS MY TRUE FORM"** Saizo declared with sadism as he roared like a mindless beast. **"I WILL ENJOY THIS LITTLE VIOLATION OF THE SCHOOL RULES! KUKUKU~!"** The fully transformed Saizo let out a dark chuckle.

Noah could not help but look at Saizo's true form with widened eyes. He never expected the guy to possess such a form, and his body unconsciously began to tremble as Saizo approached.

The transformed monster let out a malevolent laugh thinking that his prey was paralyzed with fear... But at that moment something happened that he did not expect… Noah began to laugh.

"Hehehe…. AHAHAHAH!"

"**W-What the—?"** The monster was stupefied by Noah's action, but his confusion faded away and was replaced by rage. **"What is so funny, scum?!"**

"I'm… I'm sorry! It's just that you took me off guard with that transformation of yours!" Noah answered with a smirk, having a mood swings because his former depression disappeared completely and now he was acting like his usual self. "It's the first time I've faced a monster, and I must say this is exciting. Your strength has increased at least five times" He added while cracking his neck as he adopted a battle stance. "Now, I'm not depressed anymore! In fact, I'm fired up!" He exclaimed with a fearless grin.

'_**What's with this guy?! I could've sworn he was in no shape to fight back and he is more than willing to fight me!'**_ The transformed Saizo thought in shock. Frankly speaking, this freaks him out a bit, but he wasn't going to allow this mess up with his plan. **"I don't care what you think! Once I'm done with you, nothing will stand in my way and Moka will be mine!"** Saizo shot back with an angry snarl.

Noah frowned when he heard that. "Tsk! You are still up with that?! Moka is not an object!" He grunted in annoyance.

"**She is a good looking girl and that's more than enough for me to claim her as my woman! I bet that bitch will be making lewd expressions when I thrust my stick on her womanhood!" **Noah could tolerate Saizo's vulgar language, but the way he referred to Moka really pissed him off. **"Hah! I got it! Maybe I should let you live long enough to see how I take her like the horny bi— GUAAAAGH!"**

_***DON DON DON DON DOOON!***_

Saizo was not able to continue talking as he received a rain of blows whipping his face at super high speed like a machine gun. The strength, speed and precision of each blow were devastating.

"DERYAH!"

_***BAM***_

With a swift twist, Noah threw a powerful kick into Saizo's chin, throwing him several feet into the air until he descended to the ground with violence.

"You know what? I can stand others speaking ill of me or assaulting me, I'm used to that…" The blue-eyed guy stated with a serene look as he glanced at Saizo right on his eyes. "But don't think for even a second that I will allow others to speak ill of my friends and family!" He roared as he slammed his fist directly into the monster's stomach, generating a powerful shock wave that shook the ground creating several cracks.

"**GRRAAAK!"** Saizo spat a lot of blood from his mouth due to the force of the punch.

The silver-haired guy just stared at the monster with a narrowed gaze, he knew that Saizo wasn't down yet and waited for him to get up.

"**YOU… YOU BASTARD!"** Saizo hollered as he got up rapidly and used both of his large hands to smash Noah, but the blue-eyed young man jumped backward avoiding the attack.** "I WILL GUT YOU AND EAT YOUR BONES!"** Saizo roared with anger as he threw several punches towards Noah, who simply tilted his head slightly to dodge the hits without even breaking a sweat.

"Saizo, you lack finesse and technique…" Noah stated with a serene look as he continued dodging every hit, feint and kick easily. "I can telegraph every single one of your movements… I suggest you to think this through and use your head"

"**SHUT UP! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, SCUM!"** The delinquent snapped while he tried to land a solid hit on Noah's body, but it was futile because the silver-haired guy was completely able to read his movements like an open book.

This just made the monster even madder than before. He glared at the young man before him, gritting his teeth in frustration and embarrassment. He already has several wounds on his body while his opponent was completely unharmed even though he landed some blow on him at the beginning of the match, and yet Noah didn't seems to be fazed by that at all.

"**OOOUUUUUHHH!"** Saizo howled in fury and he charged forward, swinging his right arm to catch Noah with his large hand.

"Too slow…" That was all Noah said before disappearing in blur.

'_**What?!'**_ Saizo couldn't help but stare in shock when he saw how his opponent escaped from his eyesight. He turned around to see where Noah was, only to felt a charge of pain on his cheek when the blue-eyed teen suddenly took him down with a spinning kick that launched him into a cement wall.

The monster tried get up but he sustained too much damaged. His stomach was burning in pain, begging him to throw his lunch. His face was aching and he lost several teeth from the last kick.

"This fight is pointless, you can't beat me as you are right now, Saizo" Noah stated with a neutral tone, appearing right behind Saizo while the latter was trying to overcome the pain.

"**Not yet…! I will not back down until I'm done with you!"** The transformed teen snarled as he tried to charge at Noah in a last attends to beat him.

Noah furrowed his eyebrow and sighed. "Then I will force you to forfeit!" He said before disappearing from Saizo's view field, causing him to stop.

"**I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IT BUT DON'T THINK IT WILL WORK TWICE ON ME!"** The monster yelled as he began to sniff the air in order to find Noah by his scent alone.

This kind of strategy was simple but effective against opponents that rely too much on speed and camouflage. Saizo's sense of smell allows him to track his prey even though it was miles away from him, he could even recognize other by their body's smell alone.

"**GOTCHA!"** He shouted with a vicious grin, turning around to slam his fist on the ground right behind him. **"NOW YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY, PUNK! WITH YOU OUT OF MY WAY, THAT VAMPIRE BITCH WILL BE MINE!" **Saizo added darkly as he retired his hand from the ground, he was expecting to see the bloody corpse of Noah laying there.

Sadly— he wouldn't be able to see that image… Because Noah was right behind him, looking at him with a blank stare.

"You are annoying me—!"

"**?!"**

The transformed student turned around and Noah revealed himself charging at him too quickly for Saizo's reaction speed.

And then the delinquent felt it.

_***BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!***_

"**GRAAAAAAAAK!"**

"Get lost!"

One solid hit was landed on his gut which pushed him way out, knocking him into another four trees. This time, Noah decided to end this match so the delinquent would finally learn his lesson… And man.

The transformed delinquent was shocked, he was laying on the ground with a lot of blood flowing from his mouth and he couldn't even move a single muscle of his body. His breaths were raspy as his lungs and body tried to recover futilely from Noah's last attack.

The ogre-looking monster could only weakly look up in the midst of the tress that laid around him and watch the silver-haired teen glaring at him.

"**What… What are… What are you?!"** He coughed blood as he asked that question.

"I'm just a fighter who can't stand bullies like yourself" Noah stated back with a hardened look.

"**I don't… get it… Why are you… so willing to defend that… Bitch? I saw how… How she behaved with you… She snapped at you… As if you were human scum"** Saizo asked weakly while he coughing a lot of blood.

"That may be true, but even if she hate me and I will not hate her back. Moka suffered a lot in her past, and I cannot blame her… It hurts me to be rejected by someone so pure and amazing like her, but I don't hate her" Noah said solemnly before he gave Saizo a blank look. "So you heard our discussion?" Noah asked back, which made Saizo smirk.

"**Of course… I was… Planning to beat you… And then reveal you true… Your true identity… So the school would try to kill you"** Saizo revealed with a dark chuckle but then he frowned deeply. **"But now it doesn't… It doesn't matter… Since you beat me, a Monstrel… You can't be a **_**normal**_** human… And I'm sure you are not one of… One of those Bio-Terrorists"**

"…" Noah looked at the fallen Monstrel with a stunned look.

The monstrel just chuckled **"Don't look at me… Like that… I'm not stupid as you think… And I can smell the faint scent of **_**those**_** beings on your body…"** Whatever Saizo was going to say was interrupted as he fell into the land of unconsciously.

"Wait… What do you mean, Saizo?" The blue-eyed teen leaned forward but then he sighed when he noted that the monstrel was knocked out. "Well, I can't let him here. Even if he is such a bastard he doesn't deserve to die so badly" He muttered for himself, carrying Saizo's body over his right shoulder.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Several Minutes Later)**_

_**SCHOOL INFIRMARY**_

In the school infirmary, Noah left Saizo's battered body in one of the beds with as much care as possible.

"Well, I guess my work here is done"

He already spoke to the nurse and told her everything that had happened, although he had to alter the story and say that Saizo and he were having a training battle that went wrong so that the woman wouldn't suspect.

When he left the infirmary, he couldn't help but breathe a tired sigh. Today was not his best day and he knew it. Not only did he lose two friends, but now he must keep an eye on Saizo to prevent him from spitting out the beans.

At least this couldn't get worst.

""Noah-kun/Noah""

'_Shit'_ He spoke too soon. In front of him were Ban and Moka, both looking at him with complex expressions. "What... What are you doing here?" He asked with a trembling voice.

"We found out what happened to Saizo" Moka explained with a sour look.

"What? How did you—?"

"I was there when you fought him" Ban replied with a shrug. "By the way, I have to say it, you are strong and skilled. Being able to knock an opponent like that it's not an easy feat" He complimented Noah with a thumb up.

"Ah, I see" Noah replied with a nod, as if the whole subject didn't bothered him.

"Man… You are really careless, don't you?" Ban muttered with a bittersweet smirk.

"Yeah, I have heard that too…" Noah said back as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Well, see you…" He was going to leave the place since it was getting uncomfortable to him but when he was about to walk away, Moka grabbed his hand. "… Moka, what are you—?"

"Don't leave me, Noah-kun!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed out of blue while looking at Noah's blue eyes directly. "I'm so sorry for being so mean with you… It's just… I was scared that you were like those humans who isolated me… I was scared that my first friend was just acting friendly…!" Moka apologized with tears running through her eyes.

"Moka…" The blue-eyed guy stared at her with an stunned expression, he really didn't know what to say.

"Just let her finish…" Ban said as he put his hand on Noah's shoulder. "She has a lot to tell you" When he said that, the young fighter just nodded.

Moka took a few breaths to calm down before continuing. She held Noah's hand with both of her own and looked at his eyes. "Noah-kun... I know what I did to you was horrible, and I am so sorry... I shouldn't have behaved that way just because you were a human... It was wrong" She said while she tried to stop her tears from flowing through her eyes. "I was very happy when you wanted to be my friend even after discovering that I was a vampire... It was the first time someone was so kind to me despite what I was… But I ruined everything when I rejected you for what you were… If I could go back in time then I assure you I would stop myself…" Her tears began to flow uncontrollably down her beautiful face as she smiled sadly. "I just want to tell you that I don't want to lose your friendship just because my bad experiences made me act that way... You are my first friend, my first human friend, and I don't want to lose that" The pink-haired girl confessed with honestly, begging him to forgive her.

But then—

_***POKE***_

"Huh?" She widened her eyes she felt two fingers pressing against her forehead as a "light" hit.

"Idiot" Noah said with a toothy smile as he removed his hands from the girl forehead and wiped the girl's tears with his fingers. "I already forgive" He assured with a warm look.

"But… But I was so mean with you…! How could you forgive me when—!"

"Cuz that's what friends do, silly~!" The silver-haired guy shot back in an as-matter-of-fact tone while smirking playfully. "Friends always look for each other, through the good times and the bad. No fight should be more important than their friendship" He added as he embraced her with a warm hug.

"Noah-kun…" Moka was moved by what Noah said and, without hesitation, returned the embrace as she allowed the tears to escape freely from her eyes... But these were tears of joy, for she found a true friend. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried with a bright smile.

"Well, it's look like I have to go… I'm starting to feel like the third wheel" Ban said with a smile. "Just remember this, Noah. I will be there for you if you need me, you are one of the few people that I can respect" The yokai said as he began to retreat from the area, but was caught by Noah who surprisingly wrapped him in a group embrace along with him and Moka. "OI! LET ME GO!"

"Nope~! This is group embrace, and you will not escape!"

"That's sound like a sexual position, you moron! I don't to be in a threesome with a dude!" Ban yelled back while trying to free himself from Noah's grip, but was unsuccessful as the boy was much stronger than he was. He even made such a comment to made Noah lessen the pressure.

"I don't know what a sexual position is~!"

Alas, his plan didn't work at all.

"OI, LET ME GO AT ONCE OR I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE!"

"Mou~! Don't be so mean, Ashihara-kun!" Moka responded with a teasing smirk.

"SHUT IT, YOU BLOODSUCKER!"

Noah ignored him.

"I'M WARNING YOU!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**AAAAAANNNNND CUT!**

**That's all for now, folks!**

**I'm sure some you are having a headache by the whole new story thing and its elements! But I assure you, this project is almost as old as my Fate Stories (and projects)!**

**This story was created by me and one of my associates, JeffersonStarshipBlack! A good friend of mine and the co-writer of this new fic!**

**He is the one who created the MC Noah Burns, the Male deuterogamist Ashihara Ban, etc. I'm just the one in charge of the "refinement".**

**This story is just one of an extend list of project created by your servant (Me), Jefferson-kun and another associate of mine, Doctor Lecther Sith (OMEGA SANCTION)!**

**This new story will have a lot action and romance, not only for the MC, Ban will have a girl for him (though though she won't show up right now). You can always suggest for New Arcs, potential OC (Hero or Villain types), etc.**

**These are the pairings so far:**

**Noah/Harem: Akashiya Moka, Kurono Kurumu, Sendo Yukari…**

**Ban/?**


End file.
